OneShots
by CaptainKaos
Summary: Sixth one: Harry confesses to his friends that he is gay and gets something unexpected in return...
1. That's What Friends Are For

That's What Friends Are For

By CaptainKaos/Keks

Beta: Batsutousai

Rating: PG-13 (I still can't get the hang on this stuff o.o)

Warnings: sad (kind of), point of view (Sirius/James)

Summary: Sirius has been disowned and - it didn't matter how much he denied it – he did not take it as easily as most people would think... James finds him...

Disclaimer: Kaos doesn't own Harry Potter and related materials. They belong to the wonderful JK. No copyright infringement indended.

A/N: James and Sirius aren't friends at first sight in my story... It's the end of September when Sirius gets his letter and James becomes his friend. I think that James must have heard about the reputation of the Black family beforehand and that it wasn't quite as easy to become a friend of Sirius. In fact, I think that most of the Gryffindors just hated Sirius at the beginning. I mean, he's the eldest son of one of the darkest families in the world. If you don't agree with that, then don't start reading this fanfic because it's MY idea of how Sirius and James became friends.

Btw I'm ignoring that Sev's a halfblood! ;)

--- PoV Sirius ---

As is often in the past few days, I'm sitting on the window sill in the South Tower in Hogwarts. Not so long ago, I was still living at home - 'at the noble and most ancient House of Black'. My parents are – of course – big supporters of the upcoming Dark Lord, who calls himself Lord Voldemort. They aren't Death Eaters, no, but they give all their money and power to help him.

My head's resting against the window, a bit of parchment in my hand - a letter from my so called family. Family... They aren't my family anymore. They have left me alone in this world. I mean, I'm a Gryffindor and I'm a Black. That's not easy combined. The Slytherins (who are, in fact, just like me - from dark families) hate me because I'm in Gryffindor. The Gryffindors hate me just because I am a Black. Why can't anything be easy for me at least ONCE! Why has the world gone to Sirius hating? What have I done do deserve such a treatment?

I know these aren't any thoughts a twelve-year-old should have, but I can't help it. I look at the parchment in my hand. It's a letter I got from my mother today. She has just heard from one of her closest friends, a Snape, that I had gotten into Gryffindor. Well, I can't really say it's a letter. It just says: Heard from Eileen you're a Gryffindor. I don't want a Gryffindor in my family. Consider yourself disowned.

Tears are floating from my eyes as I read those words again. My family doesn't want me anymore, nobody wants me. I do not notice that the letter has fallen onto the floor. I'm just crying like I have never cried before.

--- PoV James ---

I've watched him since he came to Hogwarts. Sirius Black. He doesn't seem like the typical sort of Black. Today I saw his look of total desperation when he received a letter. I wouldn't be a Potter if I was not curious. So I've taken my Invisbility Cloak and I followed the young Black upstairs. Now I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to show myself.

I'd just been watching, but then Sirius did something I had not expected. He read the letter and then he just begin crying. The letter drops to the floor and as quiet as I can I bend down and pick it up.

I gasp as I read it. I cannot believe it. My parents wouldn't have done something like this even if I had become the most slytherinisque Slytherin in the whole of Hogwarts. I fist my hand around the letter and let my Invibility Cloak drop to the floor. Sirius doesn't notice me. Slowly I step up behind him and lay my hand on his shoulder – slowly and gently. He jerkes around, wand at the ready, but I just smile.

My other hand finds its way to his face and cups his cheek. My thumb slowly wipes the tears away. "I'm sorry," is all I have to say.

--- PoV Sirius ---

I'm shocked! James Potter just said that he's sorry. I can't believe it. I've never even dreamt about it. I mean, he's James Potter the most popular first year in Gryffindor – if you don't count Lily Evans. I've always envied him. He has everything I don't: friends – his best friends are our dormmates; Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew - and a family... even the upper grades admire him.

"What are you doing here?" My voice sound really hoarse.

He smiles. "I'm here to help you."

"Why?"

His smile grows wider. "That's what friends are for." And then he hugs me.

--- PoV end ---

As Sirius wakes up the next morning, he can't believe what happened last night. Today, he will be alone, as every other day this week, this year, and the following years. Outside of his curtains he hears laugther. It seems that James, Remus and Peter are having fun.

Suddenly, his curtains are drawn back and the smiling form of James Potter bends over him. "Wakey, wakey, Sirius!" His smile becomes a grin. "Oh, you're awake. So get up! We want to go down to breakfast."

Sirius eyes widen. "What...?"

Remus and Peter are just as confused as Sirius. "James, can we...?"

James laughs. "We can't. We have to wait for Sirius. And if he isn't out of bed in the next ten minutes, then I'll prank him into the next dimension."

On Sirius' face a grin appears. He leaps out of his bed and hurries into the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and jumps as another face appears in it. "Thanks." He says to the boy directly behind him.

James just shakes his head. "There is nothing to thank me for, Sirius. That's what friends are for."

The End

A/N: I know that I haven't considered a few facts that are in the HP books, but I frankly don't care. I've written this the way it is because I wanted it to be this way. I would appreciate a few reviews of course.

So, this is the first part of my new OneShot series. The next part will be up in a few days and it's called 'A Werewolf Matter'. Sirius and James have discovered Remus secret and corner him with it. ;)

So now I have a request for you: Do you have any scenes (I don't care who the main characters are) you want me to write about! Just tell me the content and the people and I will try and make a OneShot out of it!

Kaos ;)

B/N: And be nice to Keks, or you'll be hearing it from me! -tries really hard to look threatening and fails- Hehe.


	2. A Werewolf Matter

A Werewolf Matter

By CaptainKaos/Keks

Beta: Batsutousai

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: sap (I think)

Summary: It's the end of the first school year. Sirius and James have figured out what Remus' big secret is and corner him with it…

Disclaimer: Kaos doesn't own Harry Potter and related materials. They belong to the wonderful JK. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Yeah, the second one in my new series! Hope you like it as well.

James sat next to his best friend. It was another night that Remus wasn't with them. He sighed. "Don't you think it's kind of strange, Siri?"

Sirius lay down on his back. "What's strange, Jamie-boy?"

"Remus just leaves once a month, you know. I've looked it up... it's always the day of the full moon. Why should his mother always be ill on the full moon?"

Sirius shrugged. "Perhaps she's a werewolf..."

James eyes widened. "That's it!" He jumped up. "You're a genius, Sirius!"

Sirius got up on his elbow and watched his friend pacing through the room. "Not that I didn't know that, James, but are you sure you shouldn't go to Madame Pomfrey? I think there's something wrong with your head."

"Stop being a jerk and think about it. It's always the full moon when Remus leaves. Why should he go home when his mother's a werewolf? It would be much too dangerous for him, but the werewolf thing makes me think... What if Remus is a werewolf?"

"You don't think..." Sirius seemed a bit shocked.

"Of course. Remus is a werewolf. I've read a few things about werewolves. He's always tired when the full moon approaches. He has scars all over his body, probably because he's been hurting himself when he transforms. He's always in the hospital wing after the full moon. It all makes sense to me now. He IS a werewolf."

"Bloody hell, you're right," the Black answered. "What shall we do about it?"

"First, I say we speak with Remus." James smiled. "And then we should try and become animagi."

Sirius grinned. "Just the answer I expected." He got up and came to a halt directly before his best friend. "For Remus!" He held out his hand.

James grasped it. "For Remus!"

They shook hands with the silent promise to do everything to help their friend.

--- --- ---

It was two days later when Remus came back into the dorm. James and Sirius were sitting on his bed. He smiled at them.

James smiled back. "We were worried, Remy."

Remus' smile grew wider. "Thanks, James, but my Mom's okay now."

"At least for this month." The Black threw a brief look at his best friend, who nodded. "What will be her problem next September? I mean, school's out soon and we won't be together so I suppose you have a few months to come up with more excuses."

"What are you talking about?" Remus got paler, if that was even possible. He was still strained because of the transformation and didn't know what his friends were talking about.

"Remus, we're not stupid," the Potter heir answered. "We know."

"Know what?"

"We know what you are," Sirius said.

Remus winced. "What...?" he croaked.

"We know that you are a werewolf." James voice was very calm and his eyes never left the werewolf in front of him.

Remus eyes filled with tears. He couldn't believe it. He had done everything Professor Dumbledore had told him so he could come to Hogwarts. Now his dream, the dream of being a normal school boy, had been burst like a bubble. James and Sirius had probably written home – at least, James probably had – and all he could do was waiting till he had to go.

"Don't you have anything to say to us?" the hazel-eyed teen asked.

"I go and pack," is all that Remus could manage before his tears flowed freely from his eyes.

The teens on his bed seemed confused. "What are you talking about?" Sirius demanded. "Why do you want to pack?"

"I have to leave the school if anybody knows. Professor Dumbledore told me so," Remus cried. He had found friends and his dream had come true, but now he had lost both in just one second. He looked up in shock as he heard his friends laugh. He dropped onto his knees and just watched them in confusion. "What...?" He didn't understand anything at all.

James got up, knelt down next to him and hugged his friends tightly. "You're a jerk, Remy." He ruffled the hair of the amber-eyed teen affectionally as he loosened the hug and looked him into the eyes. "Such a jerk. Do you really think we would abandon you just because you're a werewolf?"

Sirius followed James' example and knelt down on Remus' other side. He just laid his arm on the werewolf's shoulders and smiled. "You are our friend, Remy. We love you for who you are and not what you are." He squeezed one shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah. And we will always be your friends. You won't harm us. You've just a little problem once a month, mate."

Remus eyes had widened. The tears fell again and he just buried his head in James' chest. The elder teen rubbed his back soothingly while the brown-haired one just whispered, "Thanks. Thank you so much."

Sirius and James looked at each other, then said in unison, "There's nothing to thank us for, Remy. That's what friends are for."

The End

A/N: Hope you liked the second one! If you want me to write anything, just tell me and I'll try to do it. ;)

See you next time

Kaos ;)


	3. You're family

You're Family

By CaptainKaos/Keks

Beta: Batsutousai

Rating: PG-13

Warning: sap

A/N: My first fanfic with a bigger role for the Weasley family. I don't really like them, I have to say. Bill, Charlie and the Twins are cool, but that's it. But in the books they are, in fact, the only family Harry knows after Sirius' death (for which I still could kill J.K. -.-) and so I've thought about that.  
This takes place in Harry's sixth year and I completely ignore HBP. Not that I don't like the book, but it doesn't work with my story.

"Why aren't you packing?" the youngest Weasley boy asked as he looked at his best friend who was laying on his bed. "We'll be leaving soon."

"I'm staying here," the Potter boy answered and frowned. "I've already told you."

"And I don't understand it, Harry. Mum's invited you as well."

"I know. But... Voldemort is out there, Ron. And it's Christmas. Families should be together. I would just put you in danger You know I'm the main target - and I'm certainly not part of your family, so I don't have the right to interfere."

"But Mum's..."

"I've already told you that I know that. But why am I allowed to come and not your girlfriend? Even Bill's fiancée may not come. So why me?"

"Because YOU ARE FAMILY, Harry!" Ron shouted. "You have been part of the family since Mum laid her eyes on you in our first year."

"I'm not, Ron!" Harry got up. He walked over to the door. "Merry Christmas, Ron. Hope, you and your family have fun. Send my regards." With that he left, shutting the door firmly after him. Ron just stared.

--- --- ---

"He doesn't want to come, Mum," the youngest Weasley boy complained as soon as he stepped into the Burrow. "He said he isn't family. I couldn't talk him out of it."

Molly Weasley sighed. She looked over at her rather large family. Her eldest son, Bill, was seated with his brother, Charlie, playing Exploding Snap. Ginny was helping her make dinner. Fred and George had just entered the room.

"Hey, where's our little bro?" Fred frowned. "Shouldn't you be bringing him home with you, Ronniekins?"

"I tried!" Ron cried out and sat down next to his second eldest brother. "He said something about not being part of our family."

Bill looked up. "But that's silly."

"We know that. He said that since even Fleur and Hermione aren't allowed to come because it's only for the family this time, he would just disturb us."

"He's far too noble," Ginny complained as she put the potatoes into a pot. "Anybody else would have been offended for not being invited."

The twins sat down as well. "We don't want to..."

"...celebrate Christmas without Harry."

"It wouldn't be..."

"...the same."

"You're both right." Molly sighed. "But what can we do about it?"

"Go to Hogwarts on Christmas Day," was all that Charlie said. His family members just looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" his mother asked. "And why...?"

"You're a genius, Charlie." His elder brother grinned. "When Harry doesn't want to come to the Weasleys, the Weasleys have to go to him. We'll just move our celebration into the Gryffindor common room. I'm sure that Dumbledore will okay it."

Gin beamed. "That's a great idea!" She hopped up and down. "When are we leaving?"

Molly shook her head. "I will tell you after I've talked to your father about it and we've contacted Professor Dumbledore."

The children all nodded and the two eldest were joined by their three youngest brothers.

--- --- ---

Harry felt lonely. He really felt lonely for the first time since he got to Hogwarts. It was the first time he was alone for Christmas. Ron had always been there with him before and Hermione had been there a few times as well. In fact, he was the only student who was still in Hogwarts this year. All the others had gone home to their families because of Voldemort. He thought that most families wanted to be together for Christmas.

He sighed and got up. It was Christmas day. Why hadn't he taken the offer from the Weasleys? He could have celebrated with them.

He went into the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't want to go down to the Great Hall. Sure, the professors were there and all of them – minus Snape – liked him, but it wasn't the same. He didn't know the feeling of being hugged by a mother. He didn't know the feeling of joking with brothers or sisters.

After finishing the shower, he put on some clothes, then left the dorm. Professor Dumbledore had told him earlier that he would get all of his presents in the Great Hall, so that he wasn't alone while opening them.

At the end of the stairs, he stopped suddenly and his eyes widened. The whole common room was decorated with Christmas trimmings. A tree was set up in the middle of the room and seven piles of presents laid under it. Around the tree sat eight redheads. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked, flustered.

Bill was the first one up. "Harry!" He hurried over to him and ruffled his hair. "Have you slept well?"

"Yeah," he answered. "And what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the Burrow? I mean, you should celebrate Christmas."

"That's what we're doing, bro," Charlie answered, as Bill led Harry over and forced him to sit down between himself and Ron.

"Bro?"

"Of course, Har." Ron elbowed him gently and smiled. "That's why you should have come home with me."

"But I'm not part of your family," the only black-haired boy replied stubbornly.

"Harry James Potter!" Molly Weasley got up and stood over him dangerously. "You're a Weasley in everything but blood. I don't want to hear you say something like that ever again. Arthur and I love you like a son, our children love you as their little brother. Don't ever believe again that you're not part of this family, love."

Harry smiled as he nodded to the Weasley matriarch. "Yes, Molly." He didn't know if it was okay for him to call her Molly, he just felt like it. But Molly just smiled, ruffled his hair, and sat down next to Arthur again. "But I'm older than Gin, so I hope I'll be her big brother," he joked as he cuddled against Bill.

Bill looked down at the black mop Harry called hair and smiled lovingly. He put his arm around Harry's shoulders as the boy buried his head in his shirt. Soon he felt it getting wet.

"Harry?" he whispered and stroked the boy's hair.

Harry looked up and smiled through his tears. "It's nothing, Bill." He tried to wipe his tears away and sniffed. "It's just..." He looked at the Weasleys. "Thanks so much."

They all smiled. Fred and George looked at each other, then at their little brother. "There is nothing to thank us for," they chorused. "You're family."

The End

A/N: Yeah, my first Weasley story. o.o Never thought I would write something like that.


	4. The Cure

The Cure

by Kaos/Keks

Beta: Batsutousai

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: sap (I think)

Summary: Harry's training as a Healer, he just started his internship at St. Mungo's when he meets Neville who's visiting his parents. Now his only concern is finding a cure to help his friend's parents...

Disclaimer: Kaos doesn't own Harry Potter and related materials. They belong to the wonderful JK. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Well I was lying in bed and thought: well I'd really like to read a story about Neville's parents getting better. Why not have Harry find the cure? I mean, I think that they are both great friends and Harry knows how difficult it is to live without parents. So this idea built up in my head...

It was his second week at St. Mungo's and Harry Potter was lucky that he wasn't fired yet. He was a great doctor, the patients loved him and everything, but his teacher – Healer Monroe – thought that he wasn't doing his best at all. He always seemed to walk with his head in the clouds and lacked the concentration he needed to become a Healer.

It was in the middle of his seventh year that he realised that becoming an Auror wasn't his favourite career choice anymore. He had fought so many dark wizard – had even killed the Dark Lord – by then that he thought he'd had enough of it for the rest of his life. His best friend, Ron, hadn't been very understanding - he had always thought that they would always be together, and now he had to become an Auror by himself. Even Hermione, Ron's girlfriend, has chosen another career – she was becoming an Unspeakable – and that pissed Ron off even more.

But Harry thought that helping people was perfect for him. He didn't want to get into politics, as Minister Scrimgeour has asked him to. He didn't want to fight any more. He just wanted to be himself while helping people to become better. So he chose to become a Healing student and he graduated from Healing school as the top of his class. St. Mungo's was eager to give him a job – not because he was Harry Potter – but because he was the most promising Healer-trainee in years.

On his second day at St. Mungos he just came out of a room of an old woman who had eaten something bad – of course he was getting the light, unspectacular cases in the beginning – when he nearly crashed into his old school friend, Neville Longbottom. As far as Harry knew, Neville decided to become an Herbologist – a career choice which Harry greatly supported. Neville was great with plants and knew nearly everything about them.

But on that day, Neville seemed sad and depressed. It was no wonder, though, as his parents were still insane. Harry had seen them the day before, as Monroe had given him a tour, and he had immediately recognized that there had been no improvement over the years.

Seeing Neville gave him a new destination – he would have to find a cure for the Longbottoms even if it was the last thing he would do as a Healer.

And that's why Harry's concentration wasn't the best. He was always thinking, reading, researching about the Longbottoms. He told nobody about his plan – they would consider him crazy – the best Healers in the world had tried this task and nobody had come even close.

"Potter." Monroe sneered – he was loosing his patience with his intern. "Would you kindly explain to me why you aren't listening?"

Harry winced and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I've been thinking about something. What was your question again?"

"I think it is time you go home for today, Potter." Healer Monroe shook his head. "Tomorrow we will go to the dean and talk about your future. You may have been a good student in school, but that doesn't allow you to become less concentrated. In the last two weeks, you've mixed up patients, lost both your and MY notes on cases, and have been late and tired all the time. You even fell asleep during a Healer's meeting. I can't stand it any more. You are a brilliant young man and I know you could do better than this, but at the moment you're not bearable for this institute. I'm sorry."

Harry sighed. "Healer Monroe, I'm... I'm working on something big at the moment. I'm really sorry if I'm not giving my best here, but my thoughts are always running around that project. If I can find a solution, I can help a lot of people, especially a friend of mine. Please give me another chance and I promise I will give you more concentration and I will sleep more! I promise! Just don't kick me out. Becoming a Healer is the only thing I can think about at the moment. Please, I promise."

Monroe looked at Harry for a long time. He really liked the young man. He was brave, intelligent and had a natural ability to make other people comfortable around him. But his lack of concentration was something you cannot have if you want to become a Healer. He sighed. "Listen! I will give you two weeks to improve your work. Then I will decide! And now go home; you look like you might fall asleep any moment."

Harry seemed relieved. "I promise." He turned around and hurried home.

--- --- ---

Half a year has passed. Harry had held his promise and was the best intern St. Mungo's had at the moment. But he was still working on his project and – with luck – had found a solution. The only problem he had now was that he needed a Potion Master. There was a potion required in his solution and he knew he wasn't able to brew it himself. He could brew easy things like Healing mixtures, but that was it.

He sighed. It was his free day today. He had considered going to less known Potion Masters, like Blaise Zabini, but he knew Neville was worth the best. And the best was no one other than his teacher at Hogwarts: Severus Snape.

He apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, which had been his home for so many years, and always would be. Someday he'd like to return to the castle to become the new Healer of the school. Someday...

He entered the Hogwarts' grounds. Pupils were sitting here and there, watching him with awe as soon as they recognized him. He didn't care. All he cared about was finding his old professor and getting him to help.

He unfolded his map. A tap of his wand, a whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and a bit of looking and then he found him – in a teacher's conference with everyone else. He sighed. That would be considered bad luck.

A few minutes later, he knocked at the staff room door and found himself nose to nose with a slightly annoyed McGonagall. "Hi, Professor," He mimicked his younger self. "I need to talk to Snape."

"Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape. Of course. Why do I always forget that part?"

McGonagall smiled and moved out of the way. Harry entered the room and smiled at all the other professors who were smiling or waving. Only Snape looked like he'd just bitten into a sour lemon. "What do you want, Potter?"

Harry sighed. Snape would always be the same. "I will tell you all something, but I want it to stay in this room; nobody's to know about it, at least not now. Professor, I need you to brew me a potion. You know my abilities in that subject."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because it is one of the most difficult and most complex potions you will ever see."

"What do you need it for?"

"You all know what happened to the Longbottoms. This potion, combined with a spell, will heal them. Please, Professor. I know you don't like Neville or me, but I really need your help. You are the best Potion Master in the world. Please, sir."

Snape watched the boy – no, the young man – before him. Potter had changed. He was no longer a brat who thought he was the best in the world. Perhaps he really was different from his father. "Show me the recipe, Potter."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Professor," he said as he handed the recipe to the professor.

"I haven't said that I will brew it." He studied the recipe. Potter was right, this potion would be a challenge – even for him. "I will do it, but not for you or Longbottom, just because I like a good challenge now and then. I will contact you as soon as I finish the potion." He got up and left the room.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry whispered before he bid the other professors goodbye with the promise to visit them again soon.

Harry sighed relieved. "Thank you so much, Professor," he said as he handed the recipt to the Professor.

--- --- ---

Two month after his visit to Hogwarts, he received a package from his old Professor.

'Potter,

'Consider this the only favour I will ever do for you.

'These two bottles contain the elixir you asked me to brew.

'S.S.'

"Thank you so much, Professor Snape." He took the two bottles. He was on nightshift today and Healer Monroe was at home - no one would know if he tried it.

He sneaked into the ward that the Longbottoms were in and sat down between them. He sighed and prayed that everything would turn out all right, then he took one of the bottles and forced it into Alice Longbottom's mouth. Just a few drops was enough. He repeated the action with Frank.

"By Merlin... let this thing work!" he murmured before he took out his wand and began to recite a long and complicated spell.

"Thank you so much, Professor Snape." He took the two bottles. He was on nightshift today and Healer Monroe was at home... no one would know if he would try it.

--- --- ---

"And now... POTTER!" Healer Monroe called. Harry had fallen asleep beside the Longbottoms, who were both sitting on their beds and looking around.

Harry fell of his stool and blinked a few times. "Morning, sir," he murmured as he stretched. "The night's over so soon?"

"The night's over so soon? Why were you sleeping? And why here?"

"I..." And then he remembered. He stood and looked from Alice to Frank. Both of them were watching him. "Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom, how are you feeling today?"

Healer Monroe frowned. "You know as well as I do that they don't speak. They've been tortured to insanity."

"I know... but..." He looked at the Longbottoms. "Please tell me it worked."

"I don't know what you did," Frank said, startling everyone, even Harry. "But I'm feeling fine. At least, I think so. This hospital outfit is a horror. How can people stand that?"

Alice laughed. "Oh, shut up, Frank." She looked over to Harry. "Who are you? And how did you do it?"

Harry smiled. "I'm so glad you are okay again. My name is Harry Potter..."

"THE Harry Potter?" interrupted Frank. "The son of James und Lily? You are so old."

"I'm not old; I'm 25 years old – just like your son." He smiled. "Neville and I are friends and he always seemed so depressed when he leaves here, so I decided to try and heal his parents. So I did research, and read a lot. I found a potion which could start the beginning of your healing - I even asked my least favourite professor, Snape, if he could brew it for me - but that wasn't enough. I needed a spell. I researched and tried everything until I found it." He looked over at Monroe. "This is the project I told you about. I'm sorry I fell asleep, but the spell drained my magic. I just needed to recover."

"What's going on here?" asked a strict voice from the door. An old woman and a young man about Harry's age were standing there.

"Everyone leave, except intern Potter, the Longbottoms, and myself," Monroe said. The others left the room, leaving the four Longbottoms, Harry and Healer Monroe behind. "I think Potter has something to tell you."

Harry smiled at the two standing Longbottoms. "No, I don't think so. I think we should leave, sir. They have a right to catch up alone."

Neville scowled. "What are you talking about, Harry?"

Alice got up from her bed, slipped into her slippers and moved over to Neville. He seemed awkward a moment but then he smiled. Alice stopped right in front of him. She too smiled.

"Mum?"

"You are so big," Alice whispered, shocking Neville and his grandmother. "Last time I really saw you, you were just a baby. My baby. Oh, Neville, I missed so much of your life. I'm so sorry!" She clung to her son.

"What...?" Neville looked over to Harry and Monroe than at his father.

Frank also got up and smiled. "You should thank your friend here, Neville." He nodded at Harry. "He's found a way to heal us. He did it for you."

Neville, who was now hugging his mother and was being hugged by his father, looked over to Harry, tears running down his cheeks. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry just shook his head. "You've nothing to thank me for." He smiled. "That's what friends are for." He looked at the family and felt at ease.

The End

A/N I really don't like this story... I don't know why, I just considered it different before writing... Bats and Bratkartoffel thought, it was cute, so I just uploaded it...

Sry for disturbing you with it...


	5. Be My Valentine!

**Be my Valentine!**

**By CaptainKaos**

**Beta: DevilsDarling (or Bratkartoffel ;))**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: sap, slash**

**Summary: Hogwarts is celebrating Christmas – on Japanese art. Harry got some chocolate from Severus – what will he give him in return?**

Disclaimer: Kaos doesn't own Harry Potter and related materials. They belong to the wonderful JK. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: I don't like it!

"What a day!" Harry called out as soon as he and his four dormmates closed the door behind them. He sighed. "It couldn't get any weirder, could it?"

"I don't know why you of all people are complaining about it..." Seamus said miserably. "YOU were the one who got chocolate from every fucking girl and most of the boys of Hogwarts. How shall we stand a chance?"

"You can certainly get some. I didn't want any. Hell, I didn't even expect any. I mean EVERYONE knows that I'm totally into boys."

"Yeah, but you got chocolate from the boys too" Dean complained as he sat down on Harry's bed. "I mean you can't even eat it all. You would look like Crabbe or Goyle then."

"Well I for my part am certainly helping him", Ron grinned as he went through the pile of chocolate. "That's the first idea of Dumbledore which I totally enjoy!"

Two weeks ago Dumbledore suddenly stood up during dinner and announced to the whole school that they would celebrate Valentine's Day totally different this year. They would go with the Japanese traditions: the girls will give the boys chocolate for Valentine – and would get a present exactly a month later on White's Day from the boys they gave chocolate.

The girls had been totally excited, the boys were dreaming about mountains of chocolate. Harry hadn't really cared from the beginning – he wasn't expecting any and the only one he wanted he wouldn't get. So it was just a normal day for him – until he left his dormroom.

Ginny Weasley was the first one. She was currently out with Neville – they were a couple for heaven's sake – and she gave HIM – Harry Potter – chocolate while Neville stood there smiling. Harry was astonished as hell... and that was just the beginning.

Between Gryffindor tower and Great Hall Harry has got such a load of chocolate that he and the other Gryffindor seven years had their arms full.

Now it was evening. And Harry's bed was full of chocolate. Piles of chocolate. "So guys you can take what you want – just don't tell the girls. Just give me the cards – I have to get THEM all a present. Somehow I think that the girls have agreed to just give me chocolate."

"They have", a voice said from the doorway. "The chocolate for our respective halfs we're giving out now." Hermione and Ginny came into the room. Ron and Neville were on their feet in a second and took the chocolate out of the girls hands.

"You just wanted to get more presents", Harry joked as he watched his bed. "Somehow I think it would be a good idea to make a list... a long list. Is it okay to get every girl the same thing?" He looked at Hermione. "Like... I don't know. Perhaps a new quill or something like that."

"That certainly is okay." Hermione answered. "You like help?"

"Sure. And you can explain me why you all thought to get me so much chocolate. I'm not so skinny as I've been. And I certainly don't want to look like... Dudley!"

"You're cute, Harry. And well... it was a thank you." She smiled. "You defeated Voldemort last summer, Harry. You rescued our whole world." She was dead serious. "We wanted to show you how grateful we are. You've done more for any people in the whole school than anybody else on this world."

"And you're by far the hottest guy in school!" Ginny added with a smirk.

"Bloody hell!" Ron suddenly exclaimed. He has picked up one of Harry's pile and looked shocked on the card.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked. "Don't tell me it's from a Death Eater or something like that."

"Something like that it certainly is", Ron mumbled. "It's from..." He shuddered. "It's from Snape."

Harry head shot up. "It is?" He squeaked. Seamus and Dean were looking surprised, but Neville, Ginny and Hermione looked knowingly at Harry. "It can't be. Why should he give me chocolate?"

"Perhaps he loves you", Ginny said quietly and looked at her brother's best friend.

"As if", Harry snorted. "It's Severus Snape we're talking about. He fucking hates me. And he always will."

"Well..." Ron sighed. "The card just says: If you don't enjoy it, Potter, I certainly kill you."

Seamus sniggered. "That's just as Snapish as can be."

Dean looked at Harry. "You seem to like the fact that he gave you chocolate, Harry. Don't you think you should answer some of our unasked questions?"

Harry sighed. He looked over at his other four friends who all just shrugged. That wasn't their decision to make. Harry's eyes fell upon Seamus and Dean who looked curious at him. He sighed again. "I'm in love with him", Harry said softly. A sad smile graced his features. "I know it's hopeless. But I can't stop it."

If Dean and Seamus had expected something, it wasn't certainly the fact that one of their best friends was in love with... the greasy git.

Harry shook his head. "I shouldn't think about it right now. If I want to sleep this evening, I really should take care of my chocolate. Hermione, Ginny, you care to help?"

"Sure", both girls answered.

Not a long time ago, Harry and his friends were laughing, chatting and organizing the presents from the girls.

--- --- ---

Nearly a month later it was Hogsmeade weekend. Dumbledore decided so, so that everyone could at least get some kind of present for the ones who have given them chocolate.

"Come on, Harry!", Seamus shouted as they were on their way to Hogsmeade.

"I'm on my way", Harry laughed. He shook his head. "You're just to impatient. You know... it's kinda sad. I've to spend so much money and you guys just have to buy one thing."

"Yeah, rub it in. Do you finally know what you get the girls?", Dean asked.

"I think I go with my first idea. I will get them all the same quill – in pure white in honour to the White Day." He frowned. "Why's that day called White Day?"

"You're asking us?" Ron looked flabbergasted. "As if we know something like that."

"I do", Neville said quietly. "Hermione has told me when I asked her. She said that it has been changed to White Day from Marshmallow Day. The first 'White Day' was invented by a marshmallow maker who had the idea to sell more marshmallows."

The boys looked at each other for a moment, then began laughing like hell. Somehow there are people who are even crazier than Dumbledore.

After they calmed down, they continued on their way. Their first step brought them into a shop where Harry could order his whole collection of white quills.

They parted after that. Neville and Ron were looking for presents for their respective halfs while Seamus and Dean were accompaning Harry through Hogsmeade.

"What do you want to get him?", Seamus asked half way through the town. They have been in every shop there was so far and Harry was just looking. He hadn't even considered buying a thing by now.

"I don't know." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, you can go back to Hogwarts or get something zu drink. I just look for a while. Perhaps I will find something. If not... well I can always buy him one of those white quills too."

Seamus looked at Dean. Dean just nodded. "We'll leave you alone. You can find us at the Three Broomsticks. We'll get some butterbeer and wait with Nev and Ron. Later, Har."

"Later." Harry sighed and went on. He really hadn't a idea what he could get the older man. He wanted it to be something special, something great... not just a stupid quill he got every person in the whole school.

At the end of the town – far away from the main road – Harry discovered a small shop. It was dark and gloomy but somehow Harry find it fascinating. He looked around and realized that he was the only one near it. And he was sure the shop hadn't been there before. He shrugged and went over. He entered the shop and took his time to get accomplished to the darkness.

He wasn't long in the shop when an old man came through a door behind the pay desk. "Can I help you?", he asked with a rough voice.

Harry shuddered and shook his head. "No, thanks. I was just... looking around. I'm searching for a White Day's present."

"White Day's present? For whom? A girl? You won't find anything for girls in here."

"No... it's not for a girl." His eyes fell on a bookshelf. "It is for one of my teachers. He was so kind and gave me chocolate for Valentine's."

"A teacher?" The old man laughed a hollow laugh. "A pedophile."

"I'm of age, okay?" Harry was getting angry. He was searching the books. "And he isn't so much older as I am, thank you very much."

The old man just laughed again. "If that's your opinion... What kind of person is he?"

"He's a Slytherin", Harry immediatley answered. "That's what describes him the best."

"Hmmm..." The old man looked thoughtful. "I think I have something for you even if it's not for use."

Harry frowned. "What are you meaning?" He finally came over to the desk. "I want him to use... what is this?"

"It's a book written by Salazar Slytherin himself. It's very valuable for every real Slytherin – even if they can't read it. I don't know what language it is written in, but I haven't found a single person who could read it. If you like, you can buy it."

"Can I see it?" Harry took the book and opened it carefully. He frowned. "It's a potions manual", he whispered. "It's fantastic!"

"How do you know?" The old man asked suspicious.

"It's written here: 'The ultimate Potions – by Salazar Slytherin'. It's probably written in Parseltongue."

"You are a Parseltongue?"

"Yeah." Harry looked through the book. "This is wonderful." He looked at the man. "How much?"

The man sighed. "I don't know. It would be expensive if it weren't for use for you. But now... I think you can get it for 10 Galleons. But don't tell anyone. My whole reputation would be ruined."

"My lips are sealed", the Potter boy answered as he handed over the money. "Thank you very much!" He left the shop. As he looked back – it was suddenly vanished.

--- --- ---

"Salazar Slytherin!" Hermione cried. "Harry, do you know what you have in your hands?"

Harry nodded. "A potion's manual. It's for Severus. I will give it to him on Wednesday evening after school. I will get down to him, go into his office... and hopefully something more will happen."

"Argh!" Ron groaned. "Don't talk about THAT in front of me. It's making me sick."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Can I have a look?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure." He handed the book to his best friend. "Don't be disappointed if you can't read it. It's probably in Parsel."

"In Parsel? Harry, he can't even read it."

"Yeah!" Harry grinned. "But I can! And if he wants to know the Potions he has to ask for my help. I can spend time with him – and hopefully..." He looked over at Ron. "You know!"

Hermione shook his head. "You're horrible, Harry." She was going through the book. "It's fascinating..." She murmered. "It really is. I would have liked to see that shop."

"It's not there anymore." Harry shrugged. "It probably just was there so I can get my White Day's present. It's magic."

--- --- ---

Wednesday evening was coming far too soon in Harry's opinion. He was currently standing for the Potion professor's office, looking extremly nervous. He put up his whole Gryffindor courage and knocked at the door.

"Enter", the cold voice of Severus Snape answered. As Harry entered the office, Snape's eyebrow shot up. "Potter! What a pleasure! To what do I owe you your unpleasant visit?" Snape was angry.

"I was bringing you your present, sir", the boy answered shyly and put the wrapped book in front of Snape. "I thought I bring it to you personally."

"It's not one of those horredous quills you've given everyone, is it?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Even you can see that it is definitely not a quill!" Harry shook his head. "Why don't you just open it?"

Snape glared at him, before opening the package. "It's a book. An old book." He opened it. "Potter, are you mocking me?"

"No, sir, I'm not. You're right, it's a book. A potion's manual written by Salazar Slytherin to be exact."

"I don't know if I should believe you. I can't read a thing in it."

"I can." Harry just answered. Snape's eyes shot up and looked at him contemplating.

"It's in Parsel?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes..." Harry answered. "I would be glad to be of help, sir. And I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me the chocolate. But... sir, WHY did you do it?"

Severus looked at the boy. No, he wasn't a boy, never has been. Before him stood a young man with a horrible past – and possible a horrible future. "It was some kind of a thank you, Harry", he answered honestly. "You've freed me from the Dark Lord and his kinky games. You freed me of slavery, hatred... I don't know what I would have done without you and your victory over the Dark Lord. And..."

Harry's green eyes became very bright. It seemed that he was holding back his tears. "And...?" He asked hopefully.

"And I think..." Snape stood up and walked over to the younger man. "I think I'm in love with you."

Harry's began beaming as soon as the words had left Severus' lips. "I love you too!"

He threw himself at the older man, hugging him like there was no end. No words were spoken for a long time while the two men continued hugging each other. No words were needed in that moment of love.

The End


	6. Ron, the Matchmaker

Ron, the Matchmaker

By CaptainKaos/Keks

Beta: Batsutousai

Rating: PG-13

Warning: sap, slash

Pairing: Bill/Harry (my first one .)

Summary: Harry has long discovered that he's gay and has finally got the courage to tell his best friends. What will happen?

A/N: I love this pairing and I always wanted to write a fic – so you just get a one-shot. Hope you enjoy it!

"Ron, Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute please?" Harry Potter sounded unnaturally shy as he addressed his two best friends, who were snogging in a corner of the common room.

Hermione nodded and smiled after drawing back from her boyfriend. "Sure, Har, what is it?"

"Can we go to my quarters please?" Since he became Head Boy at the beginning of the year, Harry got an extra room. He didn't use it very often, but it was perfect for talking with his friends and when he wanted to spend some time alone. Hermione had a similar one, since she was Head Girl.

"Sure." Ron frowned and got up, pulling his girlfriend with him. In silence the famous 'Golden Trio,' as they were still called, went up into the Head Boy's quarters.

Ron and Hermione sat down on the couch near the fireplace while Harry took the only chair. "What's wrong, mate?" his best friend asked and looked at him in concern.

"Well... it's kinda... weird." Harry let out a breath. "You know that I told you that I'm not interested in Cho or Ginny anymore?" He continued as both nodded. "Well... the fact is I'm not interested in any girl, you know..."

"You're gay?" Hermione seemed a bit shocked.

Ron scowled. "Where's your problem, Mione? It's not so uncommon in the wizarding world to prefer your own sex." He looked at Harry. "Don't worry about it. You know, most of my brother's are gay too."

"Really?" The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Defeated-Voldemort asked. "But Percy's straight, right?"

"He's the only one. Fred and George both have boyfriends – Fred's with Oliver Wood and George's with Lee Jordan - but neither Charlie nor Bill have someone at the moment."

"I thought Bill was with Fleur?" Harry sounded confused.

"He was – it was kind of a bet between him and Charlie about who could last longer with a girl... I think Charlie was with Tonks for a few weeks – they were in the same year in Hogwarts."

"No one with a normal brain could live with Tonks for more than a few weeks," Harry said. They all knew that Tonks was probably the clumsiest person on the whole planet.

"I don't know," Ron answered. "Remus seems to manage quite well. It's probably because he's so calm-natured."

"You're gay?" Hermione asked again. In the Muggle world people weren't so open-minded about love between the same gender.

"Yeah, I am," Harry answered, scowling. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Hermione shook herself out of her stupor. "No," she said hastily. "Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you... it was just... surprising news."

Ron nodded. "It certainly was..." He grinned suddenly. "Tell me... are you in love with someone right now?"

Harry shook his head. "It's not like I have much experience at all, Ron." He sighed. "There was a short fling with Ernie from Hufflepuff... but he's too much for me. I leave him to Justin alone."

"So... what kind of boy do you like?" Hermione wanted to know.

Harry sighed. "A kind I'll never find." He laughed bitterly. "I want someone who loves me for myself, not because I'm the fucking Boy-Who-Lived. Someone who takes care of me when I'm hurt, who comforts me after one of my nightmares. Someone strong and soft at the same time. Someone with whom I don't need to be strong all the time, someone who just takes me as I am." He shook his head. "I'm just a dreamer, Mione. I'll never find that kind of a guy."

"Why not?" Ron asked, surprised. "Harry, there are a lot of guys in this world who will love you and who are willing to take care of you."

Harry laughed bitterly. "You know what?" He looked at his best friend. "You would probably be the perfect guy for me."

"Hey." Hermione grinned. "I don't share."

"And I don't want to be shared." Ron looked a little sad. "Sorry, Harry."

"No prob, Ron," Harry answered.

--- --- ---

Ron and Hermione were sitting in Hermione's room. "What are you doing, Ron?" the girl asked curious.

"Writing to my eldest brother," he answered. "You know, he likes Harry a lot, but always thought he didn't stand a chance. Hell, he didn't even consider that Harry could be gay at all. I think they would be perfect together, Mione. And I certainly want them both to be happy. I mean it's a chance I'm willing to take – and I hope both of them have the same opinion."

"What are you planning, Ron?" Hermione said. She thought he had a great idea and was certain to help him with it.

"I'm going to write to Bill and tell him that I will arrange a date with Harry for him for the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"And you think that will work?"

"I hope so, Mione, I hope so."

--- --- ---

"Yo, Bill. Pig's here with a letter for you," Charlie Weasley called. He was currently on vacation and had decided to visit his family for once.

Bill came downstairs and snatched the letter from his brother's hand. "Why would Ron want to write me?" he asked curiously and opened the letter. Charlie was looking over his shoulder.

'Dear Bill,

You're probably wondering why I'm writing to you. Well it's because of Harry.

He told me and Mione one of his greatest secrets – he's gay.

And then he described to us what a kind of person he's looking for and I thought of you.

I know that you like Harry more than you're letting him see.

That's why I want to ask you to meet Harry next Saturday at 2 p.m. in front of the Three Broomsticks. I mean, if you are interested in him in this manner. I'm not so certain but I hope so.

Bill, Harry deserves to be happy for once and to find a person who sees him and not the Boy-Who-Lived.

I'm sure you could be this person.

So, send a reply back with Pig about whether or not you'd like to meet with him.

Ron'

"That's a surprise." Charlie laughed. "Seems our younger brother can be more sensitive than any of us thought. He certainly figured out that you're in love with Harry." Charlie smiled. "So, are you going to meet him?"

"I don't know. You're right, I like him, but he's way too young."

"Just on paper. You know yourself that Harry is far more mature than the others in his year. Bill, just try it. If it doesn't work out, you've nothing to regret. But you will regret it, if you don't go on date with him when you have the chance. You will always ask yourself: 'Could it have worked? Could we be a couple?' And I know that you certainly don't want that."

"Yeah, but... what if it goes totally wrong. What if Harry's not interested and our friendship is destroyed because of it?"

"Bill!" Charlie shook his head. "You're exaggerating. You will both be very happy to have each other."

"You sound so sure."

"Hell, even RON recognized it. If you don't tell him you'll come, I will. And I will force you on that date."

"Okay, okay. I'll do it!"

--- --- ---

"Harry, I have big news for you," Ron said importantly as he said down next to his best friend, who was reading his book.

"And that would be?" Harry asked and looked up at his friend.

"I've got a date for you – and before you say anything, it is someone who already knows you and likes you for just being Harry. Don't worry, you know that I never want to hurt you."

"Ron, I don't want to go on that date."

"Why not?"

"It's wrong. I don't even know who it is."

"Harry, you have to go. I already told him you would meet him on Saturday at 2 p.m.. Come on, Harry, it is our last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas. You have to go – you need to buy some presents for my family and you can meet with the person I choose. Please?"

"Ron..."

"Thank you so much, Harry. He will be so glad to finally get a chance with you. You won't be disappointed." He got up and hurried back to the owlery.

"I wish I could be as enthusiastic as you are," Harry murmured before returning to reading his book.

--- --- ---

"You want to go on a date wearing THIS?" Seamus sounded totally shocked. "You can't be serious, Harry! That's... so... indescribable."

"They're the newest clothes I have," Harry answered, shrugging. He couldn't figure out how Dean and Seamus found out about his date, but he didn't care. He just want the day to be over.

"Seamus is right," Dean stepped in. "You can't wear that."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then at the other two Gryffindor boys. "Styling time," they all chorused as they began to pick up clothes.

An hour later, Harry was finally ready for the date. He was wearing tight blue jeans – which belong to Seamus. Over the jeans he wore a tight dark green shirt which matched his eyes. He got a pair of Dean's black Nikes and was wearing a black coat over everything. He didn't feel very comfortable in the clothing, though. "Are you sure it's okay?" he asked.

"You look splendid," Hermione answered and looked at her watch. "But we have to go... Your date's going to be there in half an hour and, since you don't know the other person, you have to be the first one there."

"If you think so," Harry shrugged slightly and let himself being dragged away by his so-called friends.

--- --- ---

It was 2:10, and Harry's mysterious date hadn't appeared yet. Harry was more than pissed. He'd been standing in front of the Three Broomsticks for about twenty minutes and it was cold as hell. If this stranger didn't show up in the next five minutes, Harry would return to Hogwarts.

"Wow, Harry! You look absolute hot!" a voice said from his right. Harry looked in the direction and his eyes met Bill's.

"Bill, what are you doing here?" he asked and smiled. He liked the eldest Weasley brother.

"I'm sorry for being late." Bill bent down and gave a dropped a small kiss on Harry's cheek. "Charlie wanted to style me for our date and once he's started, he won't find stop. Have you waited long?"

"Wait a moment..." Harry's eyes became wide. "You're my date?"

"You didn't know?" Bill seemed a bit ashamed. "I thought Ron told you."

"He just said it was someone who already knew me as Harry. He never told me who it actually is. He didn't even let a thing slip."

Bill laughed. "He seemed to becoming more intelligent in his relationship with Hermione." He shook his head. "Well are you disappointed now?"

Harry laughed too. "Not really, but I honestly didn't expect this. So what would you like to do?"

"Whatever you want to do. Perhaps we can do some Christmas shopping – I haven't got presents for any of my brothers – and you probably know the Twins and Ron better than I do."

"Sure." He blinked. "Then you can help me pick out presents for your parents and Charlie. I really don't know what to get them."

"I have the same problem every year. But they aren't expecting anything from you."

"I know. But I'm invited into your home – I could at least get everyone a present."

"Okay, you've got a point. So let's get going."

He put his arm around Harry's shoulder and the two really got into their shopping. They were joking, laughing, fake-fighting, laughing, talking... it was a nice afternoon for both of them. As it started getting darker, Bill suggested they get back to the castle.

Harry sighed. "I don't want to go."

Bill smiled. "You have to." He ruffled Harry's hair. "Come on, little Potter, let's get you safe and sound into the castle before the evil and dark Lord Voldemort comes and takes you away from me."

Harry shook his head. "You're an idiot, Bill."

Bill laughed and together they walked to the Hogwarts' gate. Bill looked down at Harry in front of the school and smiled. "We should do that again," he said.

Harry nodded. "Sure." He smiled. "But first we see each other on Christmas."

"I can't wait!" Bill leaned down and kissed Harry on his cheek again. "I'll see you then," he said quietly before he turned and left Harry standing there – watching after him, a brilliant smile on his face and his hand on the cheek Bill just kissed.

Ron's plan seemed to be working.

--- --- ---

"It's Christmas' Eve!" Ron started shouting as soon as they arrived at the Burrow. Harry and Hermione were looking at each other, then at Ron.

"He's crazy!" Harry murmured.

Hermione agreed. "Do you think it will get better?"

"Probably not!" Harry grinned. "But you're the one who's in love with him."

"Yeah. Somehow I think it wasn't such a good idea!" She grinned.

"What are you three waiting for?" Charlie appeared behind them. "It would be great if you don't block the doorway with your bickering."

Harry turned around and grinned. "Hello Charlie, Viktor. You too are together now?"

"Yeah." Charlie grinned. "So what about your love life?"

Harry stuck out his tongue. "As if I'd tell you of all people." He grinned. He finally entered the Burrow, Charlie and Viktor right behind him. They first got their luggage upstairs, then came down again. Upon entering the kitchen, Harry was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, my dear boy. How are you doing?" She looked him over. "Oh, you're looking wonderful. It's so good to see you again, my boy. Are you hungry?"

Harry laughed. "I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley." He smiled at his surrogate mother. "I certainly am." He broke free from her arms and settled himself at the kitchen table where Lee, George and Bill were currently playing some kind of weird card game.

"Hey, Harry," Bill was the first to greet the new occupant. "How are you holding up?"

"Just great, Bill." He grinned. "What are you all doing?"

"We're playing wizarding poker," George explained. "Fred and Oliver will arrive this evening too. Neville's already upstairs with Ginny. I was kinda surprised you were invited too, since Mum told us only her children and their respective halves are invited."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Mum sees Harry as one of her children, George. She probably adopted him the minute she knew he was an orphan. You know her."

George laughed. "Yeah, I figured it out myself, thank you very much."

"He didn't," Lee piped in. "I had to explain it to him."

"Oh, shut up, Jordan," George growled. "Sometimes I fucking hate you."

Bill, Harry and Lee laughed. Not long after the whole kitchen was filled with laughter, bickering and family bonding, as the rest of the Weasley clan was entering one by one.

--- --- ---

"I'm going outside for a bit," Harry said as he get up from the table. "It's kind of hot in here. Anyone want to come with me?"

"Me," Bill immediately stated as he got up. "I'll get my coat and everything, then we can go outside."

Not long after, Bill and Harry were taking a walk through the snowy landscape. Harry smiled as he looked around. "I love it here," he said quietly. "I'm always welcomed here. At the Burrow, I mean. There are other people who would also welcome me, but I don't feel as happy as I do here."

Bill looked at him. "I can understand. That's why I come back so often. I mean, Mum can be a monster and you already know that, but she's the greatest mother in the world. Dad's great too. And I wouldn't know what I would do without my siblings – especially Ron and Charlie!"

Harry seemed surprised. "I didn't know you had such a great connection with Ron." He frowned. "He's so much younger than you are."

"He is and we don't have," Bill whispered as he leaned forward. "But he gave me the one thing I most desired on this world." Bill closed the distance between them and put his lips on Harry's. It was a soft and short kiss. Before Harry could realize it, it was over. "I'm in love with you, little Potter," he softly said. His hand lay down on Harry's cheek.

Harry was in shock. Bill loved him? He was really confused. No boy had loved him before – how should he react now? He looked up and into the brown eyes of the eldest Weasley brother. All he could see there was affection and love, but hope was also shining out. "Bill..." he whispered. A small smile appeared on his lips. "I think I'm in love with you too!" He answered, before he put his arms around Bill's neck and pulled the slightly taller wizard in a loving kiss.

--- --- ---

As soon as they went back into the Burrow, they realized that the family had moved into the living room. They were sitting in couples: Ron with Hermione, Neville with Ginny, Fred with Oliver, George with Lee, Charlie with Viktor and Arthur with Molly.

"Did you two have a good time?" Ron asked curiously. There was a glint in his eyes.

Bill nodded. "Thank you," he just said. It was funny to see how not only Ron's eyes got wide, but also Charlie's and Hermione's. He pulled Harry over to the couch, sat down and pulled the younger wizard on his lap.

Harry smiled and made himself comfortable on the other's lap. He could feel the eyes on them, the stunned silence. He looked up at Bill. "Let's give them a show," he joked, then put his head down and crushed his lips against Bill's. Bill was quite eager to comply.

Among the catcalls and the congratulations, the two of them just looked at each other with a smile on their faces. They had truly found someone to love.

The End

A/N: Thx for Bats for betaing it again! Well... I'M running out of ideas – perhaps you have some more for me!


End file.
